1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eye liner pencils and more particularly to an eye liner pencil having a single applicator with liquid absorbing and vapor expelling arrangement and being environment-friendly.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of eye liner pencil available on the market. A conventional eye liner pencil comprises a container for storing a liquid source, an applicator at a tip, and a felt wick for conveying the liquid to the applicator.
However, conventional eye liner pencils have the following drawbacks. Its construction is complicated. It contains non environment-friendly metal components. Liquid may leak out of the container due to low quality or inadvertent falling. Finally, it is not environment-friendly.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.